Electro Brainz
250px |health = 200 |variant of = Super Brainz |weapon = Electro Fists Electro Beam |abilities = Heroic Kick Super Ultra Ball Turbo Twister Super Multi Ball |rarity = Rare}} Electro Brainz is a Rare electric variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was revealed on January 6, 2016 on PopCap's Facebook page. He moves faster and has a longer melee combo than Super Brainz. His beam is weaker than most of the other variants, but makes full use of the strength of the electric element. In-game description His Electro Fists deal electric damage that arcs from Plant to Plant! Abilities Heroic Kick Super Brainz unleashes a forward or a dive down kick, dealing a large amount of damage to the first plant hit. Super Ultra Ball Super Brainz fires (as the name suggests) a super ultra powerful ball which deals lots of damage to plants it makes contact with the ball. It can also do splash damage. Turbo Twister Super Brainz spins around rapidly, damaging and sucking in plants he hits. He also gets a small speed boost and a large resistance to damage. Super Multi Ball An alternate ability for the Super Ultra Ball, Super Brainz will throw three smaller balls when it is used. Strategy With Electro Brainz is an incredibly powerful character when fighting against large teams of enemy players. His massive damage output comes from the electric arc damage from his Electro Beam, although weak at first glance, dealing a measly 3 damage with each damage number, it can do 15 arc damage with each time the 3 shows up. This makes him a force to be reckoned with when the enemy team groups up together, making him an excellent choice when defending the enemy Rose's teleporter, or attacking the plant garden. If you plan to vanquish an opponent, do not aim for them, but rather an ally that is close to them, as your arc damage will defeat most classes in less than a second. Against If you are battling against an Electro Brainz, keep your distance from your allies as much as possible. Your health will drain faster than your reflexes can react, so you should always try to keep your distance from your allies, even if you think an Electro Brainz is not present. Try to make use of cover when he fires at you, although his direct damage is incredibly weak, he deals damage very quickly, so it is not advised to stand in his line of sight for very long. This class is especially dangerous if you are playing as a Rose, or a Sunflower, since you will most likely be near your allies to use your support abilities effectively. Try to defeat this class first if you see him, otherwise your whole team will be vanquished by one Electro Brainz, or weakened enough for minor splash damage from other zombies will finish your whole team off. Gallery CRUdda1WIAAgZZj.png|Gameplay of him attacking a Rose and a Chomper Electro Brainz GW2.png ElectroBrainzCloseUp.PNG Electro Brainz in Sticker Book.png|Electro Brainz in the Stickerbook Trivia *Electro Brainz's hair resembles Wolverine's haircut from the X-Men. *In the mission "League of Awesome", He describes himself as the "Master of Electric Boomtime". *He uses two gestures in the trailer. **The first is called "Do You Hear it?", which resembles as if someone was calling for help. **The second is "All-In-One", where he performs a dance resembling ballet. Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare zombies Category:Power variants Category:Rare variants